


Birdflash Oneshots

by unhealthyself



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Flash - Freeform, Kid Flash - Freeform, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhealthyself/pseuds/unhealthyself
Summary: Literally just a pile of Dick/Wally oneshots.These are also on Wattpad under a different name, but they are still mine.





	1. Artemis

Wally was waiting outside the gates of Gotham academy, waiting for Dick to be dismissed from school. Since Dick usually took a while to leave, talking to teachers and such, Wally was on his phone doing stuff.

While staring at his screen he heard, "Wally!" He looked up and saw Artemis standing in front of him. He dropped his phone, but caught it quickly. He looked around to make sure no one saw.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. Wally was, for once, not able to talk. He just stared straight at her.

She waved her hands in his face. "Helloooooooo! Wally, you in there?"

Finally out of his shocked state he replied,"Hey Arty."

"What are you doing here?" She gasped, "Aww, did you come to pick me up? I knew you had a crush o-"

She was interrupted by a short ebony-haired freshman who approached the two.

Wally smiled as Artemis said "What."

Dick gave her a weird look and hugged Wally. Artemis jaw dropped. "What are you doing?"

Dick once again, gave her a weird look. He grabbed Wally's hand and started to walk in the direction of Wayne manor, leaving a shocked Artemis behind.


	2. Parent Au's

"Papa?" Called Mary, head tilted slightly to the left as Dick balanced her on his hip and he made his way down the street, Wally following behind him with Rose on his shoulders.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why are we going to Grandpa Brucie's?"

"Because he needs Papa's help."

"Why are we going?"

"Do you want to be apart from me for weeks?! With only Dad?"

Both of the small girls giggled along with Dick, earning a shocked "Hey!" From Wally.

Dick smiled and set the girl on her feet, Dick doing the same. 

"Why are we at an alley?" Asked Rose, confusion evident on her small features.

"Remember that book we read the other day when the person went from one place to another?" The small girls nodded. "That's what we're gonna do."

"That's fancy."

"Sure is, Kiddo." Wally said grabbing his daughters' hands and leading them in to the abandoned phone booth as Dick typed in coordinates.

The machine called out authorization codes, the girls disappearing before their parents went through as well.

As Dick walked through he saw that an unsuited Bruce had wrapped the girls up in a big bear hug.

A smile graced both of the young parent's faces as they watched the sweet interaction play out between the children and their grandparent.

Dick smiled a soft smile and dug his face into Wally's shoulder. Wally smiled as well, wrapping a firm arm around his husband.

Bruce released his granddaughters from his hold and they turned to their parents. Rose gave a big yawn while Mary rubbed at her eyes. Dick laughed, "Do you guys wanna go to bed?"

The twins stopped all indicators that they were tired and looked at their father as if he were insane.

"What makes you think that?" Mary squeaked out, as Rose yawned, "Where's everyone else?"

Now it was was Wally's turn to laugh, "You can say hi to everyone tomorrow, for now let's get to bed."

"Aww!" They cried in protest.

Dick knelt down and kissed the top of each of their heads, pulling them in for a big hug.

"Goodnight Papa." They said together, returning the warm hug.

He smiled at his sweethearts and turned around to kiss his husband before walking into the changing room of the cave, Bruce walking with him.

Wally grabbed both of his daughter's hands and gently led them up the stairs to the exit of the batcave. 

"Where's Grandpa Alfie?" Rosie wondered out loud.

Wally allowed his lips to split into a smile, "He's probably waiting for us upstairs Littlewing."

The girl smiled at the nickname as did her sister, soon turning into a yawn for the both of them causing their father to laugh.

"Want me to carry you?"

In response, neither of the girls spoke, only reached their arms upward and made hand-grabby motions.

Wally allowed another smile to slip loose. He was so happy that he and Dick had children. They were the light of his life, and sharing so much responsibility with the one he loves the most was just... breathtaking, to say the least. A smile from them, a nudge in the shoulder to comfort them in the night, the light in Dick's eyes when they received the paper saying that they had been approved for adoption. He was so happy. The happiest he's ever been. 

He continued his smiling and thinking as he passed Alfred with a nod and kicked open the door to Dick's bedroom. He carefully made his way to the big bed and pulled back the covers, laying down his daughters carefully and tucking them in with a kiss to the forehead. 

Once his daughters were tucked in nicely, he walked to the other side of the bed and slid in with a yawn, tired himself. He had time to rest since Bart was covering his shift on patrol.

Wally was woken in the middle of the night with a few pokes to the arm. He looked over to see that his daughters were awake and trying to get his attention. "Huh?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?" They quietly cheered to him.

"Hmm?" He questioned once again.

"Batman came in! He kissed our foreheads! The real Batman!"

Wally smiled, "It was just a dream, girls, go to bed."

"No it wasn't! It was real!"

Wally gave a soft laugh and covered his daughters up as they laid back down. 

After he had laid back down, he heard the unmistakable sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. Right after that he felt a warm body slide in front of him, cuddling to his front.

Wally smiled and dug his face in to the other's neck, his lips brushing over his husband's ear, "The girls said Batman kissed them goodnight, any idea what's that about?" He joked quietly.

Dick gave a soft laugh and snuggled even more into his husband, if possible, "No idea."

....................................................................

It was probably the happiest day of their lives, including their wedding day. The day that they got to pick up their daughters. It was amazing. In the middle of the night there was a call. Wally nudged Dick sleepily, "Answer it."

Dick sighed but managed to bring his body over and pick up the phone, "Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.

Wally was still half-asleep, not bothering to listen in on the call, but when his husband yelled, he shot up.

"Really?!" His husband had screeched.

Wally gave him a confused look that clearly said, "What the fuck?"

Dick thanked whoever he was talking to and hung up the call, jumping up and changing his clothes. "Wally! Wally! Katy's giving birth!"

Still half-asleep, Wally looked up, "Who's Katy?"

"Who's Katy?!" Dick yelped, "She's the person who's giving birth to our children!"

At that moment, it hit Wally. Katy was the young lady who was giving her children up for adoption as soon as they were born. And those babies were promised to the Grayson-Wests.

Wally jumped up as fast as he could (pretty fast) and sped to put his clothes on, gather their hospital bag, pick up Dick, and speed them to the hospital. Dick was practically squealing with excitement as Wally set him down outside the door to the hospital.

They walked in side at a very fast, but humanly possible speed, and walked to the front counter. 

The receptionist seated before them obviously recognized the former prince of Gotham and immediately spit out their room number. 

They nodded in response and threw a thank you over their shoulder as they quickly made their way to the elevator and up to the maternity ward.

Dick could hardly hold his excitement and Wally couldn't stop staring at his husband during one of the happiest moments of their lives. Despite his tiredness from work and patrol and lack of sleep, the bags under his eyes seemed to glow. His eyes sparkled like the River Styx, calling others into the afterlife, stealing Wally's heart. Wally watched as his fingers ticked every second the elevator took to take them to floor three. He watched as a hesitant smile broke out on his beautiful, tan face. He watched as Dick's hand found his own and gave an encouraging squeeze. 

He could say without a doubt, already, that this was the happiest day of his life.

...................................................................

There was an off-world mission. An off-world mission that required the entire Justice League, the entire Justice League including Batman and the Flash. Of course that meant that Rose and Mary could not stay with their dads.

This also meant that Bruce and Barry were scared for their kids (but would never show it) and had to be constantly monitoring them. Therefore, they couldn't watch their grandchildren. Alfred was busy watching Lian since the Outlaws were out and about. That also marked out Kori, Jason, and Roy, although they probably weren't trusted to watch kids. Tim and the Teen Titans were busy. Cass was on a mission across the world with Steph, Harper, and Babs. Martha and Thomas were dead. Bart is like six, Iris had a big reporting job. Ollie and Canary were on a cruise. None of the Green Lanterns were to be trusted. Titans were out somewhere else.

So... after asking around, it seemed that there was a certain retired hero and her magician girlfriend who were being left out.

So now Artemis was at home alone with two five year-old kids while she was waiting for Zatanna aka the Kid-Whisperer to get home from a show in Coast City.

"Aunt Arty," One of the kids whined (Artemis couldn't tell them apart), "Where's Auntie Zee?"

"She's... um, out?"

"What does that mean?" The same kid asked.

"She's magic-ing?"

"Ooh..." The other child questioned, "She can magic? How?"

"She um... she, magics with her... word-magic that she speak magic.... magic?"

"What does that me-" Just as babies were getting ready to question Artemis' terrible answer the door sprung open and all three heads turned in that direction.

Zatanna walked through the door and hung her purse on the hook. "Hi babies!" She announced as soon as she saw the twins, crouching down and enveloping them into a big bear hug.

"Auntie Zee!" They both cheered, "Aunt Arty was being weird," One of them continued.

"Really Mary?"

Artemis allowed her jaw to drop, how the hell could her girlfriend tell those tiny tots apart? Zatanna smiled at Artemis, knowing exactly what she was thinking, and shrugged.

"How so, baby?" She asked gently as she picked up and balanced a child on her hip (Arty still wasn't sure which one).

"She's not very eloquent." The other kid spoke, lisping out a little bit on the last word. Artemis barely even knew what that meant.

"Oh... she's not?" Zatanna questioned.

Both children shook their heads.

Zatanna let loose a small giggle before setting the kid back down, "I'm gonna go change. Okay, pumpkins?"

All three of them sighed a yes.

"Aunt Arty," The one Zatanna hadn't been holding said.

"Yes, Babil-Baby-Sweetche-babbycakes?" Artemis was sure she was doing this wrong.

"Why do you and Auntie Zee live together?"

"Because we're in love Babyface."

"Like Daddy and Papa?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Are you guys married?"

"...no. Not yet, at least."

"Why?" They both questioned.

"Ummm... bec-"

"She hasn't asked yet." Zatanna stated, walking back in the room in pajamas.

Artemis blushed, "Not in front of the kids, Zee..."

Zatanna giggled, "I'm kidding Sweetie. Now who wants a bedtime story?"  
...............................................  
Wally and Dick had just gotten settled into bed for the night, pulling the covers over themselves and snuggling up, when they were interrupted. There were small footsteps coming down the hallway, almost silent as the bare feet slapped against the wood-paneled floor.

They heard there door creak open and a small head poke in, "Papa," A child's voice begged, "I can't sleep. Will you pretty please read me a story?"

"Mary," Came Dick's soft voice, "Didn't Daddy just read you a story?"

"Well...yeah, but...I want you to!"

Dick sighed, "Okay," He pulled himself out from under the blankets and ignored his husband's snickering. "What book do you want to read?"

"Can you make up one?" Mary asked, her voice hopeful.

"Of course, Babybird," He cooed, scooping her up and carrying her to her bedroom. 

Once there, he tucked her in and laid beside her, "Once upon a time, there was a sad bird. He was sad because his parents fell out of their nest."

"Like Grandma and grandpa?"

"Yeah, like Grandma and Grandpa. The bird was taken in by a loving bat. The bat treated him as his own and they grew very close. The bat also revealed that he fought bad guys and let the bird join him. After a while, the bat decided that the bird needed friends, so he introduced his bird to his cheetah friend and his nephew. The small cheetah and the bird clicked instantly. They became best friends, but soon grew very close. Eventually, they got married and adopted a little kitty. And now..." He grinned as he heard the soft snores coming from beside him, and carefully got up. When he looked to the door, he saw his husband leaning against the frame, smiling.

Wally ended the story with a whisper as the two made their way back to their room, "They lived happily ever after."


	3. Bf Material and Elephants

Dick and Wally were at the mountain, laying together on the couch. Everyone else was splayed around, chilling out as the TV played some terrible drama show. Dick had his head on Wally's inner shoulder, his hands tangled in his sweatshirt.

They had been laying like that for a while, but Wally was still confused as to why Dick seemed so interested in his sweatshirt, "Whatcha doing?" He asked, looking down.

Dick looked up softly, "You're sweatshirt's really soft. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, you like that?" Wally asked. "Wanna know what it's made of?"

"I swear to god, Wally, if you say boyfriend material-"

"Boyfriend material!"

Dick jumped up and ripped Wally's sweatshirt off over his head, "You don't deserve this!" He yelled, running to the zeta tubes. 

Wally screeched in reply, he didn't have a shirt on under that, and it was his favorite sweatshirt. He ran to the zeta tubes as well, on a mission to get his sweatshirt back.

..........................................................................................

Wally had taken Dick to the fair for a nice Friday night date. They had rode the Ferris Wheel, gotten cotton candy, and walked through the maze of mirrors. It was lovely, and just as they were on their way out.

Dick exploded, pointing and jumping up and down like a child, "OH MY GOD! Wally! Looklooklooklooklooklooklooklookloo-"

"What?!" The ginger yelled back, ready to go into attack mode. He followed the other's finger and realized that he was pointing to a game booth. At the very top, tied up, was a big stuffed elephant.

Wally smiled. "I'm gonna win that for you." He said, determined.

Dick smiled as well. That elephant was the cutest thing ever, he reminded Dick of Zitka.

Wally walked over to the carnie and whipped out a twenty. He wasn't even sure what this game was, but he was gonna win it.

He looked up to the sign, throwing balloons at darts. Dammit.

He accepted the first half of his darts and threw all of them quickly, not sure what was going to happen. He peeked open his eye. He hadn't hit a single balloon. He sighed and reached out for the last half. He aimed slow and precise, the couple staying there for twenty minutes with Wally throwing and Dick encouraging.

After all of that had failed, he whipped out some ore money and the carnie sighed, "Just take the stupid elephant, I wanna go home."

Wally jumped up in victory and accepted the elephant, turning around he thrust it into Dick's arms, "I got it!" He yelled excitingly.

Dick gave a gentle smile and leaned forward, kissing Wally's cheek. Then, he leaned in even further and brought his lips to Wally's ear, "Thank you..." He mumbled, the redhead lighting up like a Christmas tree,

.......................................................................................

Wally crouched down onto his knees and held out a ring. "Richard John Grayson, will you do me the pleasure of making me the happiest man alive and marrying me?"

Dick sighed and dropped his head into his hands, "Wally, I don't know how to tell you this... I'm already married. To you, you idiot!"

Wally teared up, "Is that a no?"

Dick shook his head like a disappointed parent and reached out to grab Wally's ring pop. "No, no, I'll do it. Only because you got strawberry, though."

..........................................................................

Dick and Wally had been watching a movie together after they got home from patrol. They probably should have gone to bed, but it just came out and Wally was excited. Dick didn't want to go lie alone in a cold bed, so he rested his head in Wally's lap. 

After an hour or so, it was over and it appeared as if Dick was sleeping. Wally smiled and picked up the other, bridal style, taking him to the bedroom.

Once they were there, he leaned forward and kissed Dick's forehead before whispering in his ear, "I know you're awake." and throwing him on the bed.

........................................................................................

What is love?

If you'd have asked me ten years ago, I would have said nothing. It didn't seem to exist. If love was such a thing, how were my parents ripped from my grasp? I've learned so much since then, more than what they teach in school.

Ever since I met Wallace Rudolph West love has been an entirely different thing. 

Love is the warm feeling I get in my belly when Wally laughs at his own dumb jokes. Love is the melting of my heart when I roll over every morning to see his head on the pillow next to mine. Love is the giggle I give when he swallows his breakfast whole. Love is the tear that runs downs my face when I lay in the hospital bed with him. The spark that flows through my body when he smacks my ass. The ugly sobs when he's injured on patrol. The worry in his eyes when I'm injured. The megawatt grin that exploded on both of our faces when he knelt down with a box in his hand.

Love is my everything.

Love is Wally West.


	4. Thank My Lucky Stars For You

Due to an explosion at the Blüdhaven Police Department, all officers had been given the majority of the week off for building repairs, doctor visits, etc. Luckily, Dick had been one of the unharmed and he had decided to stay at Wally's house in Central. Wally knew that his boyfriend had been having a stressful week and aimed to make his stay as comforting as possible.

When Dick arrived, Wally was in the backyard, setting up a small date for the two. He was just finishing setting the blanket down on a nice, clear spot when he heard his front door open.

He walked in and saw that his boyfriend had abandoned his stuff by the door and then immediately flopped onto the couch.

Wally sighed, "Babe, I know you're stressed out and tired...but I set up something for us outside. It's nothing too big or loud, I know how you feel... It's just that I felt like may-"

"Shut up Wally." Dick groaned into the pillow his face was in, "I'm coming, give me a sec." He didn't sound angry so much as miserable.

Wally gave a shy grin and reached back to scratch his neck nervously, "Sorry..." He half-mumbled half-laughed. "I'll be in the backyard when you're ready."

With that said, he made his way outside once again and sprawled out across the blanket that was laid down. He took in a deep breath and blinked open his eyes, noticing the shining stars standing out amongst the deep blue sky.

Wally looked over when he noticed that there was a person laying down at his side. He smiled as his hand found Dick's. They laid like that for a while, just staring at the sky, hand in hand until Wally began to hear the soft sniffled he knew were associated with crying.

"Dick?" He questioned.

Dick quickly regained his composure, "Yeah, Babe?" His voice was calm and clear of sadness or tears.

"Don't play that bullshit with me Dick. What's wrong?" Wally turned on his side and looked to his boyfriend's face, expecting.

"I-it's just..." Dick's voice cracked, "I don't und-understand why you love me. I'm the literal definition of mess, I am so terrible and high maintenance, I'm never home, I'm a cop and a vigilante, whenever I'm with you I'm asleep, and we've been-been," At this point the ebony was sobbing .

Wally had tears dripping down his cheeks as well, "Babe," he said sitting up and pulling the other to him, "Don't ever say that. You're perfect and I'll love you no matter what."

"Y-you're just saying that..."

"Dick." Wally cried, "Stop that." He rushed forward capturing the other's lips in a true, passionate kiss.

By now both of them were sobbing in the middle of a full-on make out session, "I love you." Dick muttered between kisses, over and over, Wally doing the same thing.


	5. Heels and Honeys

Dick was done. If Wally was gonna keep making fun of him for his height, he was gonna do something. Wally knew that. But Dick's take on revenge was not exactly what the ginger was expecting. He was expecting maybe a batarang or two, a stern talking-to, maybe even no kisses for a week, but no. Dick took the entire cake of punishment and shoved it down the ginger's throat.

Wally was just trying to chill out, he had a bad day at school and just wanted to go to the Manor and take a nap, maybe snuggle a little. So, after school he ran to the Manor and knocked on the door. Alfred answered and told him that Master Dick was in his bedroom, and that he could make his way up.

Wally obeyed and clomped up the stairs, stopping once he had reached Dick's door. He didn't bother knocking, and just pushed the door open and face planting on the bird's bed. 

"Dick..." he groaned out, "Come snuggle with me!" When he was met with no reply he looked up and searched around the room for his bird. He didn't seem to be anywhere, the bathroom door was open and the light was off, "Dick?" He called out, "Where are you? Come on. Babe?"

Wally decided to stop calling for his boyfriend and take a nap, he sighed and brought his face down between his forearms, stretching out his tense body. 

He laid like that for about five minutes, when his punishment began.

Wally brought his head when he heard the creak of a door. He sat up and turned around only to see the door close. He turned back around again and saw nothing. He was getting creeped out. "Dick?" He called out once again, not expecting a reply.

This time, though, he was actually met with one, hearing a seductive, "Hmmm?" 

Wally jumped at the noise and turned around, only to see his bird standing before him, in regular civvies...except for the tall, black heels he was sporting on his feet. Wally's jaw dropped. Hot damn he looked good.

"W-what are you doing?" He muttered in a squeak.

Dick shrugged and walked forward, model-style, and leaned down to Wally's face. He gave a phantom kiss, his lips barely brushing over the other's. Wally inhaled sharply as his cheeks became stained red. All he could think was, "Holy fuck! He looks so hot."

Dick smiled over his boyfriend's lips, as he could tell he had the ginger entrapped.  
............................................................................................................................  
Richelle Grayson had just gotten off of her shift at the Gotham City Police Department and was walking down the sidewalks, quickly making her way home. She had a long coat on, covering her police uniform and the holster around her waist. Being a not bad looking girl walking alone in Gotham at night, she was practically asking for the scum of this fucked up city to do something, but at the moment her motorcycle was in the shop and she had no other means of getting home. So whatever.

It felt eery as the wind picked up and she pulled her coat tighter around her chest. Ah man, she really hoped that chill wasn't her spidey senses tingling because someone was about to try and fuck with her...

Goddammit. She sighed as she heard someone approach her slowly from behind. She turned around before anyone could do anything with her hand balled into a fist. Without looking to check what was happening or even hesitating for half a second, she decked the person following her.

She sighed and shook her fist out, kneeling down and picking up the ring that flew off her finger. While crouched down, she heard footsteps again, fuck. Why couldn't she have a break?

She stood up and turned around ready to fight, only to see a spandex coated redhead.

"What are you doing here Kid Flash, this is Gotham?" She spat, a reflex burned into her at a young age.

The girl sighed and put her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I was just tying to help. I'm watching over for TimTam tonight and I thought you might need help. But I was wrong. Strong lady."

"So...you gonna keep hittin' on me or....take me home?" Richelle allowed her face to melt.

The ginger giggled and picked up the other, bridal style, "Directions?"  
.............................................................................................................................  
Due to repairs being made on Wally's apartment, he was staying over at Dick's. And due to being in Blüdhaven, it was pouring like hell. But what's new?

Wally was laying on Dick's couch, a sighing mess as he waited for the ebony to get home. Who knew how long he was there, thinking things through. Things that shouldn't have been thought. Wally sure was an idiot wasn't he. How did one do what he did?

He brought his sight over to the door when he heard it slam open, a bedraggled police officer slumping in. Wally sighed for the umpteenth time and watched as Dick shrugged off his soaking wet jacket and shook out his hair like a dog. He watched as droplets of water landed all around the room.

Dick proceeded to walk past Wally on his way to the kitchen to do whatever. Wally sucked in a sharp breath as he watched Dick's muscles tighten through his sopping wet shirt.

Damn, Wally rolled around on the couch to bury his face in the scratchy cushions. He had to stop falling in love with his best friend, and that aforementioned best friend was not helping.   
................................................................................................................................  
Dick had been lying up all night since he had had that nightmare. All of those horrible thoughts kept creeping down his spine and into every crevice of his mind. He had wanted to go back to sleep, but the fear of the nightmares that were doomed to come outweighed anything else.

Dick rolled his head back and sighed. A rustle on the bed next to him caused him to jerk before sighing and relaxing once more. A few more seconds and Wally's head was on his chest, his arms pulling their bodies closer, his lips mumbling, "Have a crisis in the morning, snuggle now."  
................................................................................................................................  
Wally was waiting up for Dick, he had been out drinking and Wally wanted to make sure that he came home safe before he went to bed. So, when he heard the door open, he walked over and caught the ebony as he tripped inside. Wally giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips, the strong taste of alcohol still there.

Dick began shaking his head frantically, crying, "No no no no....I can't. I have a boyfren' at home."

Wally giggled, and softly assured, "Honey, that's me."

Dick let out a deep sigh, a soft smile on his lips, "Thank god...you're so pretty."


	6. Cake and Cold Puns

"Before I do this..." Dick said meaningfully, staring into Wally's mesmerizing eyes, "I want you to know, Wally, that I have always loved you and I always will."

Wally nodded, "Me too, Babe." The ginger leaned forward and enveloped the other in a big bear hug, squeezing tightly around his waist and digging his face into the area between Dick's head and shoulder.

Dick returned the hug just as tightly, they were scared they would never see each other again. "Why did Bruce do this to us?" Dick whispered.

"I don't know Dick, I don't know."

Dick left the hug as it became time to go. He walked forward and dropped Wally's hand, taking in a deep breath as he walked to the front steps of the Manor.

Oh man. He really didn't want to babysit Damian.  
.................................................................................  
Wally was at the cave waiting for his bird to show up. They had planned to meet today after Dick finished patrol in Gotham. While waiting, he was lying on the couch, phone in hand, being extremely bored and on the verge of throwing a fit, he hadn't seen Dick all day

Finally the zeta tubes announced the name of his boyfriend at last and he sat up with excitement. The other, not so much. He trudged into the room, shivering and sniffling.

Wally jumped up, "What happened?" He said, voice full of care.

"I'm fine. Chill...get it?" The ebony gave a small chuckle, "We were fighting Freeze, I'm absolutely okay, just a little cold."

Wally glared at the younger for his crappy pun, smiling at the pun on the inside. Oh man, he loved this boy so much. How did he even end up with such a cutie?

He rubbed his hands together very fast, making sure that they were nice and warm for snuggling with his icicle of a boyfriend. Dick's eyesight immediately landed on Wally's warm looking face as his hands were grabbed, rubbed, even kissed, all in order to gain heat.

Dick's face melted in joy and he dropped forward into KF's lap. Wally proceeded to engulf the other in a big hug to get him nice and warm.  
.....................................................................................  
Wally had been having a rough month, lots of overtime at the police department, little pay. He had decided to treat himself, he was single so he wanted to do something fun.

He had decided to go to an art class, one of those ones where naked chicks pose for you. Man oh man, was he looking forward to that. He pushed open the door to the classroom and greeted the teacher with a simple wave before taking his place and waiting for the model to come out. He grabbed his pen and placed his hand in a position ready to draw.

He heard the curtain open and looked up to see a. Beautiful. 

Naked.

Man. 

Flowing black locks, shining blue eyes, tight six pack, good body. A wonder to draw. He sighed.

At least he was cute.  
..................................................................................  
Dick and Wally giggled, this was the perfect plan! If you were engaged, then you get free wedding cake samples.

The walked up to the fancy building and pulled the door open, hand in hand.

It's not like they'll actually fall in love or anything.


	7. Do You Remember?

I remember. I remember the first time we met. And the second. And the third. Every single time. Every single moment. Every moment we met. Every moment we spent with each other. I remember. I remember, but they do not.

The first time we met was in the times of the knights, the Renaissance. He was a king, and I, a peasant. But we fell in love with each other. We were bonded in holy matrimony for the first time and lived peacefully until the war ended that life....But we lived on.

Of course, they didn't remember, but I did, and I still do.

The second time...we met at execution, the spark of love in our eyes as the stools were kicked out from under us. Death together, love at first sight and last.

So many times. So many loves, in the 60s we grew old together, we had many children, grandchildren, dinner together every night. Dying hand in hand.

During World War II, we met in a camp.

In this life. I am a superhero. They, my angel, are also a superhero. I go by Kid Flash, with the power of super speed. They, my bird, are Robin, the Boy Wonder.

In this life, we're still young, we have kin older than us instead of children, nieces, nephews, grandchildren.

In this life my sweetheart has been through much already. The loss of their entire family. Being taken in by the rich. Becoming a vigilante. And I still love them.

We are still in love, we always will be, now and forever.

A love that cannot break is special. Like the one between me and my other.

No matter where we meet, no matter what life we're in, I can always find my angel. The bluest eyes. Like sunshine reflecting off of the ocean. Shining black hair, no matter what style. I always have emerald eyes and red hair, my body speckled with freckles.

I watch them as they flip from a gymnastic bar and land, they smile, little do they know that in the last life they would've been screaming about safety rules at that moment. I laugh and they look over and laugh as well.

They make their way over, feet patting against the cold linoleum as they stop right in front of me.

They lean forward, a smirk dancing against his soft, pink lips as they reach forward and grab me by my collar, pulling my face to theirs for a passionate kiss.

I smile into the kiss, happy to remember. Happy to remember this and many other moments for forever.


	8. Books and Babies

Dick and Wally were going to have a date night, stay home, eat some homemade dinner. Unfortunately, Jason felt the need to ruin everything.

Dick was in the kitchen, checking the chicken in the oven while Wally was watching TV. A knock echoed throughout the house and Dick yelled, "Wally can you get it?"

"Sure Babe." He said, pushing himself off of the couch and pulling open the door. There stood Jason, and Roy, with Lian in his arms. "What?" Wally questioned annoyed.

"Where's Dickhead?" Jason asked bluntly.

"Hey Babe!" Wally yelled.

Dick wiped his hands on his apron and walked to he door, "What's up JayJay?" He questioned, a bit too excitedly for what was about to happen.

"We have stuff to do..." Jason said, seeming to be thinking about if he wanted ti word it so bluntly, "Watch our baby." He said, shoving Lian in Wally's arms and pulling the door shut.

Dick pulled the door back open, but the two were gone."Damn it..." He muttered.

"Why did they leave her with us?" Dick questioned, angry at having his schedule mixed up.

"Relax Babe." Wally said, earning a glare, "We can watch her for a night or two."

"Why didn't they leave her with Jade? Or her grandma?"

"Well, Jade's in jail. Can't exactly leave her there. And her Grandma is watching Arty and Zee's kid."

"What's one more?"

"She's in a wheelchair dude, let her chill."

Wally smiled at Lian and began to bounce her up and down in his arms.

"Did they even bring us a diaper bag?" Dick asked.  
.................................................................................  
Conner was preparing to go over to Wally and Dick's apartment to talk to Wally about a mission and how to solve it.

He walked down he hallway where their front door was. He stopped at their number and lightly knocked against it.

After a few seconds he heard a muffled, "Come in!" through the door. He twisted the door knob and walked inside, slipping off his boots by the door. He turned his head towards the couch where's he saw the ginger sitting and watching TV. He walked over and sat on the opposite side of the couch. He looked over to see Dick curled up with his head in Wally's lap, with the eldest running his hands through Dick's soft, ebony hair.

"So..." Wally said looking at Conner, "What's up with the mission?"

Conner shook his head away from the sight of their interaction and began to speak, "Do you remember in the first years of the team when..."  
......................................................................................  
Ever since that cute librarian had stared to work when Wally went to get books, he had been making a fool of himself.

He sighed, not ready to get his books. He always attempted to flirt, but he was terrible at it. He pushed open the set of doors that led to the main part of the library and walked towards the science-fiction section of the room. After about fifteen minutes, he walked over to the counter where you checked out. He set his two books on the counter top and smiled a goofy smile at the man.

The man in response, Dick, looked down at the top book before smiling back and saying, "I love that book, I've read it several times."

Wally smiled again, "Heh, me too."

He held out his hand for Wally's library card and Wally blushed before digging in his pocket and handing it to him. Dick scanned and returned it. He then scanned the two books.

"Is that all?" Dick asked politely.

"I think I have a book on hold, actually."

"Oh." He said before turning around and examining the books on the shelf behind him. He grabbed one and smiled turning around and scanning it before placing it on the stack of books.

Wally smiled as Dick printed the receipt and placed it in the bottom book. He handed the books to Wally with a smile and turned around, finishing what he was working in previously.

Wally sighed as he left the library, he was such an idiot. He sat in the driver's seat of his car and opened up the book he had put on hold. He saw a pink sticky notes on the inside cover.

Confused, he pulled it out and checked it. It had a phone number and the name of that cute librarian. He smiled to himself, silently cheering.  
...........................................................................................................  
It was storming really badly as Dick and his younger brother Jason were shopping at the local store. Dick jumped at each clap of thunder, clinging to Jason's arm. He was just thankful that the power hadn't gone out yet, that was one of Dick's greatest fears, the dark. As silly as it sounded, it was true, it had been one of his biggest fears since his parents had died.

Dick and Jason turned a corner and walked down the cookie and candy aisle. They stepped to the left, allowing a ginger to pass, when a terrifying clap of thunder sounded and the lights went off. Dick yelped and jumped immediately clinging to who he thought was Jason. He was so scared in that moment. He closed his eyes tight and snuggled into the chest that was next to his face. He slid to the floor, his protector coming with him. He felt the person move before pulling out a phone and switching on the flashlight.

Once the light from his phone was on, Dick pried his eyelids up and saw that he was clinging to the ginger who was next to them in the aisle. At this point though, Dick didn't even care. He had tears running down his cheeks and was shaking like a wet dog.

The man frowned, running his thumb over Dick's wet cheeks, attempting to wipe the tears away.

Finally, the generator decided to whir to life and the lights flickered back on. Dick slowly stood up with the help of the other man. He looked at the ginger, now noticing how cute he was, he blushed and said, "Thanks...sorry I...did that." He began to scratch the back of his neck and look down nervously.

The ginger smiled in return, "No problem."

Dick walked out of the aisle, now on a quest to find Jason, he slid his hand into his pocket, noticing a slip of paper with a phone number and a name, "Wally."


End file.
